


Happy Wife, Happy Life

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feminization, Fights, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Prompt: Daryl rick etc and go find out about Wife!Carl when they break into the sanctuary





	Happy Wife, Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19  
> I also switched the prompt up a bit

"We need to talk about supplies," Negan kicked his legs up on the table, looking at Rick and Daryl who sat in front of him. "Since I lost the garbage people, whoever the hell they were, I need more stuff. And you-" He pointed Lucille at Rick. "You? Have everything I need and more." 

"Why are we here?" Rick asked, his head snapping to the side. "You say you'll take only half. Half means whatever the hell you say it is. This meeting is pointless, Negan." He leaned over the table, looking him up and down. "You already do whatever the hell you want." 

Negan nudged one of his men, pointing at Rick. "See? Daryl here is already an animal, like some feral cat. And Rick? Hes just rude. Its like the Alexandrians are the assholes of the apocalypse or something." He shook his head, looking back at Rick. "I was trying to be nice, but I guess I won't do that anymore considering you make it so damn hard." 

Daryl scoffed. "Its kinda hard to accept kindness from a man who held me hostage and drove me insane." He stood up, the chair he was sitting in scooting behind him. "You also killed two of our friends right in front of us, just cuz you could. And then, you killed a bunch of our people for the sake of war."

Rick reached out and put his hand over Daryls. "Ignore him." Rick must have seen the dirty look in Negans eye. "I need to get back. I was on a supply run when your men came and got us. I got a family to get back to and people to take care of. I don't have time for your "kindness", okay?" 

"Fine." Negan looked up at his bat, sighing. "Its very noble of you, Rick. Wanting to take care of your family and your people so much. You seem to be a very good man." He kicked his feet off of the table and leaned over it. "Where do you think your son is-" He poked his finger into tje table. "Right now."

"Home." Rick said without thinking. "Carl has a hard time listening but he knows that right now is serious. We're at war-" 

"You're throwing that war word around an awful lot. If we were at war, do you really think I would have sent my men to come find you? I was warning you to save your ass, Rick. I'm not the enemy. I'm just the winner." Negan leaned Lucille against the table. 

"Winner of what?" Daryl snapped. He really enjoyed pushing Negans buttons. Negan itched to grab his bat and slam it down on Daryls hand, but he didn't. He liked the table far too much to damage it. "This isn't some game, Negan. This is life."

"Either way, I still win." Negan smirked. "Wanna see how I know?" He nudged the guard, leaning up to his ear. He whispered something neither Rick nor Daryl could hear before sinking back down in his seat. "I hate to keep you any longer but since Daryl is so convinced this isn't a game, I have to show him my trophy."

After a few minutes of Negans rambling and Rick planning a way to jump out the window without Negan getting to him first, there was a knock at the door. The guard rushed over to it while Negan grinned a devilish grin. Rick and Daryl both expected a walker to step into the room and rip them apart while Negan watched. Daryl wouldn't put it past him. 

A boy stepped into the room, his hair covering his face. He wore loose jeans and a white button up shirt that was wrinkly. No bandages were wrapped around his head but as soon as Ricks eyes landed on them, his stomach dropped. Negan had won, he won it all, because his trophy was none other than Ricks son.

"Hi, dad." Carls mouth twitched up into a small smile. There were no chains or ropes holding him there. No one was aiming a gun at him and he seemed calm. Rick wanted to throw up. Carl chose to be there.

Negans grin only grew as he patted his lap. "Come here, wife." He wrapped his arms around Carl when the boy sat down in his lap. "Sorry, he gets a little needy when I'm gone too long. You know what they say. Happy wife, happy life."


End file.
